


Insert Coffee Pun Here

by weird_sandwich



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Coffee, F/F, First Dates, Meet-Cute, potty mouth Pearl, rom-com logic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-12-19 07:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weird_sandwich/pseuds/weird_sandwich
Summary: Pearl's alarm doesn't go off and her morning gets worse before it gets better. But, gosh, does it get better.





	1. Thanks A Latte

Pearl was never late, especially not for work...except for the morning when she was. She had just bought a new smartphone and set the alarm for 6:45 PM instead of AM. She woke that morning feeling more relaxed than she had on a weekday in years, a feeling that quickly turned to dread upon realizing that she had gotten up too late and that she would either have to sacrifice her morning routine or risk a late arrival to work. A phrase made it’s way though the woman’s mind:  _ Well, shit. _

 

\---------------------------

 

Truthfully, she was making much better time than she had initially feared. After coming to terms with the knowledge that she would be rushed, Pearl managed to get in most of her morning exercises, drink her breakfast, and take a shower before getting dressed proper, her outfit consisting of a pristine white short-sleeved button up blouse under a blue cardigan, black form-fitting slacks, and black oxfords with matching black socks, and making her way out of the door. The only thing left to do was get her morning cup of coffee from a cafe that was a right across from the building she worked in, both about a 20 minute walk away. 

 

She power walked her way down the streets of Empire City, thin, long legs moving in large graceful strides, taking care to avoid gum and filth on the sidewalks. Soon enough, she reached the cafe and headed inside to claim her legal liquid stimulant. Though the cost of buying coffee every day certainly did add up, Pearl considered it her one regular dietary indulgence and, thus, the monetary cost well worth the satisfaction. The cafe had a small amount of sitting space for being in such a convenient place in a big city, but the decently long line to order was a testament to the quality of the products. She was greeted between customers from a friendly shout by the barista who usually worked as a cashier this shift, a short blonde girl named Sadie. 

 

“Hey Pearl! Want us to start getting your usual ready to go?”

 

Pearl responded, her vocal chords surprised that the first thing she used them for was louder than her normal speaking voice, “Yes, please!”

 

She eased her way up to the front of the line, eventually paying, thanking Sadie, and grabbing her large latte with soy milk, her coffee weakness. Everything went so swimmingly, it’s no wonder Pearl didn’t expect her morning to come to a screeching halt. It, of course, did. As soon as she whipped around to leave, another body collided with hers, spilling the hot drink over herself and the person she ran into. 

 

_ Son of a bitch!  _ Her mind was a blur of rage.  _ There goes my white blouse.  _

 

“Oh dear,” Pearl blurted out once she realized how hot the coffee actually must have been, “are you alright?”

 

For the first time, she actually bothered to look at the person she had collided with. It was a very shapely woman wearing tight black jeans that accentuated her huge muscular thighs beautifully and a well worn raglan snug against her ample chest that read “Ramones”. Pearl then realized the height of this woman meant she would have to look up to see her face. She slowly panned her way past her curvaceous midsection and met the other woman’s gaze. Her skin was cocoa brown, a stark contrast from Pearl’s paleness, and she had a head of huge curly, black afro textured hair pulled into a messy ponytail. Her eyes were covered by dark, oversized sunglasses. She was expecting anger or annoyance or pain or some other negative response, but the woman’s face seemed soft, almost amused, by the whole situation. 

 

“Heh,” the woman chuckled. “don’t worry about me. I like my coffee hot.”

 

_ Ooo that voice.  _ It was so smooth. And her accent was so interesting. She was clearly not from the city. Or the country. It was so British and pleasant, yet not at all posh. She sounded more like someone from Swinging London than a BBC documentary.   _ And the bass to it is so- _

 

“Are  _ you _ alright miss?” The woman asked, interrupting her train of thought, “besides your drink, that is.”

 

“Yes, quite alright. Though I suppose I won’t be getting my morning stimulant now,” Pearl said with a hint of bitterness.

 

“A shame, that. Could I possibly buy you another? I haven’t bought mine yet and I was at least halfway responsible for you losing the first one.”

 

“Oh no. Thank you, but no. I have to get to work and I’m running a bit behind as it is.”

 

“I see.”

 

Mentally, Pearl waited a few seconds for the woman to say something else, either for the purpose of elaboration or to acknowledge that the conversation was indeed over. None of that happened and Pearl was already late, so she quickly made her way past the woman and headed across into her place of employment. 

 

Pearl sighed.  _ Apparently, It’s going to be one of those kinds of days.  _

 

\-------------------------------

 

About two hours later, Pearl was finishing up the last of her morning email responses and gotten back from a short meeting with the rest of her department when she was just beginning to look over some code for a new feature on an app. Before she had a chance to do anything besides glance at a few lines, there was a knock at the door. 

 

“Come in,” Pearl called, not really sure who it was or what they wanted. She jumped a little in surprise upon seeing that it was the same woman from earlier that morning.

 

“Hey,” the tall woman nonchalantly said as though she were an old friend and not a perfect stranger, “brought you another drink.”

 

“Oh, um,” Pearl was unsure of what to say next, and then another, more pressing thought crossed her mind, “wait, how did you find me?”

 

“Asked around.” 

 

“I see,” Pearl didn’t really have anything else to say. Why the hell would she? Not like she knew this woman from Eve, gorgeous though she was.  _ Wait, where did that thought come from? Oh shit, Pearl, leave your gay out of this.  _

 

“Sorry to stalk you,” the other woman finally offered, “just seemed like you really wanted this.”

 

“Yes, well, you might be right about that. Today hasn’t exactly been as smooth as I’d have liked.”  _ Why did I say that? Am I really already that comfortable talking to her already. Hell, I don’t even know her name! _

 

The woman made her way across the pristine office to set Pearl’s drink on her desk. 

 

“It’s Pearl, right? I heard this was the drink you liked.”

 

Pearl raised an eyebrow in intrigue.  _ It’s not just a black coffee? Why would she bother?  _ She took the lid off and inhaled the aroma.  _ Smells right.  _ She slowly raised the cup to her lips.  _ Still hot.  _ She takes a cautious long sip.  _ It’s a fucking latte with soy milk.  _

 

“Mmm,” Pearl swam in the sensation of the familiar brew, momentarily forgetting about the other woman in the room, “oh yes.”

 

“Glad to see you’re enjoying it.”

 

Pearl felt a bit flush in realizing how blatantly she must have been displaying her pleasure. “Very much so. Thank you for this, um…I’m terribly sorry, but I don’t think I ever got your name.”

 

“Garnet.”

 

“My, what a beautiful name.”

 

“So’s yours,” Garnet said without missing a beat. “It’s appropriate. A pretty face like yours deserves a pretty name.”

 

If she weren’t blushing before, Pearl was sure she had to be now. “Th-thank you,” Pearl managed to stammer out.

 

Garnet nodded and began walking toward the door. Pearl felt strangely disappointed knowing that she would likely never see her again. She considered stopping her but what could she really say?  _ Thanks for running into me, fucking up my blouse, and bringing me coffee. Let’s do it again sometime!  _ No, it was basically a done deal. Or at least, it should have been.

 

Garnet abruptly spun on a heel and, for the first time Pearl had met her, had an expression that wasn’t a cool neutral. She almost looked...flustered. 

 

“Listen,” Garnet said loudly enough for the volume to be out of place, “I think…are you...how would you like to go out with me sometime?”

 

_ Did I really just get asked out? Just like that?  _ Pearl sat in stunned silence while Garnet, instead of growing more flustered, just stood there with a neutral expression and her eyes hidden behind her shades awaiting a response, seemingly content now that her part of the work was done. 

 

“Um, sure?” Pearl said with more question in her voice than certainty. “Maybe we could get dinner together?”

 

“Great. When are you free?”

 

“This Thursday night?”

 

“Perfect. I know a pretty good health food spot not too far from here if you’re alright with that sort of thing. If it helps, they’ve got a great bar. Here, I’ll me give you my number.”

 

Garnet waits for Pearl to pull out her phone to exchange numbers and then finally takes her leave with a charming little wave. Pearl leans deeply into her chair and stares at the ceiling in disbelief at the day’s turn of events. She raises her arm high above her head with her new phone still clutched in her grasp. 

 

“I guess you didn’t screw me over too badly after all.” 

  
__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in-between stuff. I dunno. Just a dumb rom-com meet-cute thing. To be fair, a very similar thing happened to me once. Trust, I speak from experience when I say: always get the phone number. 
> 
> Damn, do I love lattes with soy milk. 
> 
> Stay classy.


	2. You're Brew-tiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl and Garnet go out for a dinner date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess I'm actually sticking with this dumb coffee pun thing.

Pearl looked down at her phone one more time to ensure that she was at the right place. 

 

>Garnet: It’s called VVacant. See you at 8. 

 

Granted, the first time Pearl had read that she had almost laughed at the other woman’s idea of “straightening out the details”.  _ Was Garnet like this for everything? She didn’t seem to be a talker, but I guess we didn’t really have a chance to- I’m overthinking this.  _

 

Pearl shook her head in an attempt to clear her head and focus on the task at hand. She looked through the large glass windows outside of the restaurant. The relative darkness of night, as Empire City was never truly dark due the sheer volume of light pollution inherent to a modern city filled with millions of people, combined with the pleasant soft, warm lighting from the bar area inside made scanning the interior an easy enough task. Pearl immediately noticed something that was not her date for the evening: these people were cool. Everyone was dressed fashionably with trendy clothing, eye-catching haircuts, tattoos and piercings, and, worst of all, that  _ air  _ that cool people had, like they didn’t care what anyone thought. Pearl looked down at her own outfit, a pristine short-sleeved button up blouse covered with a cardigan,of all things, and form-fitting, high waisted slacks straight from the office, and sighed. No way she would feel at ease in a place like this. 

 

She then looked up again and noticed something that was her date: Garnet was so cool she had a group of these people flocking around her at the bar. It wasn’t really clear what kind of conversation they were having, but it was very clear that Garnet was one of them. She also checked out her outfit and almost felt like groaning. The other woman was sporting an oversized light pink button up with a belt cinching her midsection and black tight jeans with a worn looking pair of boat shoes. She was also still wearing those shades. Indoor. At night.  _ Ugh, honestly, she’s just wearing a more fashionable version of what I have on! Maybe I should-  _ Pearl’s train of over-thought was interrupted by Garnet finally spotting her and motioning for her to come inside. Pearl steeled her resolve and headed into the unfamiliar door.

 

The quality of the restaurant had somehow not crossed her mind until she was standing inside, but the place was beautiful. The bar was warm mahogany and absolutely filled to the brim with high end liquor all accentuated by beautiful golden lighting. She walked over to the woman right at the center awaiting her arrival, awkwardly standing behind a few people in her path and waiting for something to happen. Garnet, again, noticed, and called out for the other woman. 

 

“C’mon guys, let her through.”

 

Immediately the group both cleared a path and turned their attention towards the thin, plain looking woman in business casual attire. Their stares were almost too much, making her feel out of place before she even had a chance to speak. She didn’t know what to make of the situation and settled on a shy noncommittal wave before hearing Garnet’s calm but decisive voice cut through the air again. 

 

“This is Pearl. I met her earlier this week.”

 

Pearl, unsure of what to do, froze up for a few milliseconds before deciding that speaking was probably a good idea. 

 

“Hi….” her voice was far too low to be heard in the busy establishment. 

 

“Nice shoes,” one of Garnet’s friends remarked regarding Pearl’s perfectly practical penny loafers. 

 

“Um...thank you.” 

 

“Alright, alright,” Garnet cut in, “you met her. Later guys.”

 

And that was all it took. The group dispersed leaving the two at the bar. Garnet waved her hand in the direction of the barstool to her left.

 

“Have a seat, Pearl.”

 

Now settled, the lack of crowding was nice, but it left a strange silence between the two. Pearl, once again, figured she should say  _ something. _

 

“So were those your friends?”

 

“Yeah,” was Garnet’s monosyllabic response, though her accent made the word sound less like ‘yeah’ and more like ‘yeeh’. 

 

“Oh, I see. Do you all come here often then?” 

 

“Yeah.”

 

_ Are you shitting me?  _

 

“Any particular reason why?” Pearl almost flinched.  _ I swear if her answer is- _

 

“Another friend of ours is a bartender here. Plus the food is good.”

 

_ Oh thank God.  _ Pearl felt her body relax a bit, grateful that this woman had more to say to her than ‘yeah’. 

 

Just then the kitchen doors swung open and a short, messy looking woman long messy hair put into a messy bun strolled through. The opening was swift and loud, but the entrance was slow, a definite attempt at a dynamic entrance. Garnet raised her hand in greeting, a gesture that seemed almost stiff. The woman’s nonchalant expression melted into a huge, goofy grin. She scurried into the bar, shouting in a surprisingly raspy voice:

 

“Ayo G-SQUAAAAAAD!”

 

Garnet shot out her hand in the shape of a finger gun and responded in her normal monotone:

 

“Howdy. Pearl, this is Amethyst.”

 

“Ayo P,” the small woman greeted Pearl. 

 

“Amethyst, this is Pearl.”

 

Pearl mustered an awkward raise of her hand and an obligatory, “Hello”.

 

Amethyst seemed content with the pitiful excuse of an interaction and moved onto more pressing matters, “So what can I get you two lovely ladies to drink?”

 

“I’ll get my usual.” Garnet said with no hesitation. 

 

“Gotcha G-man,” Amethyst shot back, turning her attention towards Pearl. “And for you?”

 

“Oh! I suppose I am sitting at the bar,” Pearl chuckled to herself. Garnet smiled while Amethyst rolled her eyes at the lame quip. “Actually, do you think I could just get a cup of hot tea?”

 

Amethyst looked ready to object, but Garnet gave her a smug look, “You heard the lady.”

 

“Yeah alright,” Amethyst somewhat reluctantly obliged, “You guys gonna eat here too?”

 

“I think so,” Garnet then looked to Pearl for her answer.

 

Pearl nodded. “May I have a menu?”

 

Amethyst gave a hearty chuckle, “Alright, Miss Manners.” She set the menu in front of Pearl and went off into the kitchen, presumably to get the hot water for the tea. Pearl gave the menu a once over and felt her brow crease. 

 

“Garnet.”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Is this the full menu?”

Garnet looked over the laminated text and gave a nod, “Everything but the drinks. I can get you that menu if you want.”

 

“No, no. I was just wondering because-”

 

“There’s no meat.” It wasn’t a question. Garnet was either good at guessing or used to people pointing it out. “Sorry if it’s a problem. We can go somewhere else if you want.”

 

“Oh no! I was just a bit surprised is all. I guess the V in VVacant must stand for veggie?”

 

“Actually, it stands for vegan,” Garnet shrugged her shoulders, “honestly, I think it’s a little lame either way.” The two shared a chuckle. Amethyst came back with a tray carrying a steaming kettle, a sad little white mug, and several small packages.

 

“Your tea, madam,” Amethyst sarcastically drawled. She set the tray down at the bar and then swiftly moved to make a cocktail. Pearl was surprised with the apparent skill and speed the woman worked with; despite Amethyst looking like she was a generally messy person, she didn’t spill a drop while she was making this drink. The result of her efforts was a rocks glass that contained a mixture of dark and light garnished with a lime slice.

 

“You guys gonna order or nah?”

 

Garnet cut her a look. “Give ‘er a few more minutes to decide, Amethyst”. 

 

Amethyst shrugged her shoulders and dashed off the the other end of the bar. 

 

Garnet reached over and placed her finger on a choice. “I recommend the tapas. It’s a little of everything.”

 

Pearl snapped out of her menu trance upon being directly addressed. “Sounds good, but,” she paused to look at the menu even more closely, “what’s tempeh?”

 

“Like tofu, but more solid and it has it’s own flavour.” 

 

Pearl opened her mouth to ask but was abruptly interrupted by Amethyst yet again.

 

“Yo, you guys wanna order yet or what?”

 

“We’d like to split the tapas sampler, please,” Pearl proclaimed with her own patented brand of confident poise. Garnet leaned on on arm looking at her with curious interest, a detail that escaped Pearl’s notice, but not Amethyst’s, whom graciously decided to do her job first and tease her friend later. 

 

“Ugh, finally! It’ll be right out.”

 

With the order finally placed, the true awkward silence set in between Garnet and Pearl.  _ Who the hell asks a perfect stranger on a date and then gives them the silent treatment?  _ She ponders as she glances over at Garnet, still just leaning and looking. Pearl tries giving her date the side eye trying to prompt her into saying something. Anything.  _ Nothing. And she’s so damn unreadable in those damn shades. _

 

Pearl pulls out her phone and pretends to be interested in things in her social media feed until she sees something that actually did interest her, gasping more loudly than she would have liked. Garnet jumped a bit at the sudden noise, in turn making Pearl sheepishly grin in embarrassment.

 

“Sorry about that. It’s just- look! My niece had her ballet recital earlier tonight! Isn’t she adorable?”

 

“Very,” Garnet’s voice was laced with honey.

 

Pearl felt her ears flare up.“S-s-she just turned 7 this year.” She managed to stammer out, “Already continuing the family tradition and making us all so proud!”

 

“So are you a dancer too?”

 

“Why, yes!” Pearl proudly exclaimed upon realizing Garnet was  _ finally  _ engaging, “ I’ve been a dancer all my life. I even toured with a professional ballet company for a few years after college.”

 

“But not now.”

 

“No, not now. The touring life, it turns out, wasn’t really for me. Now I’m just a corps member of a much smaller local company.”

 

“I see. I wish I had known. I would have asked you to go dancing instead,” Garnet said with playfulness in her tone. Pearl only gave a slight nod and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. 

 

“TAPAS ON DECK!”

 

Garnet and Pearl swiveled their attention towards a large metal tray with lots of small, colourful ceramic bowls of various shapes being toted overhead by an overly eager Amethyst. She set the tray down with a surprisingly neat, controlled descent. She then reached under the bar to produce a bottle of hot sauce. 

 

“Tabasco for the G-Squad,” Garnet nodded in approval, “if you guys need anything else  _ please  _ hesitate to ask.”

 

Pearl scowled at the unnecessary remark while Garnet just gave another thumbs up before they both turned their attention towards the vittles between them. The 6 larger bowls on the outside were filled with different individual appetizers: olives, tempeh skewers, rainbow spring rolls, dolmas, falafel, and sushi made with tomatoes, cucumbers, and avocados. The 3 smaller bowls in the center contained hummus, guacamole, and queso dip respectively. Pearl reached out to grab one of the skewers before Garnet called her name.

 

“Pearl,” she liked the way it sounded when Garnet said it, liked the way she let the ‘r’ drag for longer than anyone else. “Are you allergic to nuts?” The question snapped her back to the present, “The cheese is made of cashews.”

 

Pearl shook her head and grabbed her spoon, dipping it into the faux-cheese, expecting the worst, but hoping for the best, “Hmm, it mostly tastes like cheese, but also somehow...healthy?”

 

“Yeah,” Garnet tucked her thumb and forefinger under her chin as if realizing something, “actually, I’ve been eating it for months and couldn’t find the words, but, yeah, that’s pretty much it.”

 

The pair proceeded to taste all of the dishes. Garnet apparently did eat here often and seemed to already have her preference of which dip to pair with each dish and liberally doused everything in Tabasco. Pearl enjoyed almost all of the dishes. She took a bite from one of the tempeh skewers and put it right back down. Garnet noticed and tried to keep her chuckling low, but soon broke into a full on laugh. 

 

Pearl was torn between the respective reactions of ‘how dare you laugh at me’ and ‘fuck it, your laugh is amazing’ so she just sat there frozen letting the blush spread across her face. Garnet noticed this, too, and slipped out an apology between giggles.

 

“Sorry...I just...you...ahem,” she took a moment to clear her throat, smile still on her lips “your face is so expressive.”

 

Pearl’s hand unconsciously moved to cover her chest in a gesture right out of vaudeville,” I beg your pardon?”

 

“See, right there,” Garnet said back in her even speaking tone, gesturing to Pearl’s theatrics, “is what I mean. It's fun just to watch you react.”

 

Pearl’s face fell from indignant to confused, “Fff-fun?” She dragged out the ‘f’ sound to almost comedic length. Garnet again began to chuckle, this time turning to face Pearl directly and lightly placing her hands on each of her narrow shoulders. 

“Pearl, I swear I’m not making fun of you. I think it’s cute.”

 

“Oh.” It was all Pearl could say. What else  _ could  _ she say to that? This beautiful goddess of a woman with cool friends and probably a cool life thought  _ she _ was cute?  _ But she seemed so standoffish and- _

 

“When I bumped into you.” Garnet continued unprompted, “you looked like you wanted to strangle me for a split second before you realized I was covered in hot coffee. You seem really interesting; s’why I asked you out. Also, you’re adorable.”

 

“Hmph!” Pearl’s sharp voice cut through Garnet’s cool veneer. She finally pulled her hands back from Pearl’s shoulders and took up a look of confusion. Pearl continued before she realized what she was saying, “You’ve got some nerve saying that after inviting me out and then saying nothing half of the night!” 

 

“OOOO!” The pair turned abruptly toward the source of the shout which turned out to be none other than the bartender on duty mixing a drink but still tuning in to their conversation, apparently, “DAMN G! Roasted on the first date!” 

 

Pearl realized her comment should have stayed in the thought bubble, but it was too late for that now. Garnet had her hand blocking most of her face and seemed-  _ wait, it she laughing again?!  _

 

“Heh, you’re not wrong, Pearl.” She looked down at the bar, staring at a spot with feigned focus. She looked so uncharacteristically insecure, like cool_garnet.exe had stopped functioning, “I’m pretty bad at knowing what to say or what questions to ask, especially with new people, so I usually don’t say anything and wing it when I have to come up with a response.”

 

“Oh Garnet, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that! Sometimes my thoughts just leak out and all night I’ve been trying to figure out why you invited me out in the first place. But, this hasn’t been at all awful, just…” she searched for a nice, diplomatic term, ”...quiet.”

 

“I’m a better listener.” 

 

_ No shit! I wish she would have just- no, no, this is what first dates are for. She seems sincere, if a bit straightforward.  _ “Listen,” Pearl began, “I guess I don’t really date all that often. I came here to meet you because I think you’re, um, interesting too.” Garnet seemed to perk up at this before Amethyst butt back in under the guise of leaving the check.

 

“Aww,” she teased, “when’s the next date kids?”

 

Garnet seemed a little annoyed herself for the first time all night, “Amethyst, please.”

 

_ Here’s my chance to be...forward. It’s now or never.  _ “You know, Garnet,” Garnet snapped her focus directly to Pearl, “it’s only fair that I get to pick what we do next time.” 

 

Garnet looked relieved, “Heh, true. Only fair.”

 

Pearl and Garnet both felt content enough with the state of things to focus on eating the rest of their platter. Pearl, of course, left all of the tempeh skewers for Garnet. Both women were abuzz with the sensation of overcoming awkwardness and the prospect of a second date. Pearl let her mind sit through all of her hobbies and tried to think of a something besides another dinner date. Suddenly, a thought came to the forefront of her mind.

 

“Garnet,” Garnet was just popping the last of the olives into her mouth, “you don’t mind me asking you questions, do you?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Good! So, um, what do you like to do for fun?”

 

“Working out, video games, watching old movies, music. Other stuff, but those are probably my go to time wasters.”

 

“What do you do for a living?”

 

“Work at a spa. Give massages and all that.” Pearl nodded. 

 

“And how long have you been a vegan?”

 

“Between you and me,” Garnet leaned forward, prompting Pearl to subconsciously do the same, “I’m not. I love coming here because half of the time, Amethyst ‘forgets’ to charge me for drinks. I’ll eat the hell out of a steak any day.”

 

“Oh,” The pair sat there motionless before they burst into a shared fit of laughter. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Damn, this chapter was way longer than I initially planned it to be. I live where Hurricane Harvey hit, so some of it was written really slowly while I had nothing to do and some was banged out really quickly. Feels kinda uneven in places tbh, but I don't feel like messing with this anymore. Lemme know if you find anything really wrong so I can correct it. 
> 
> I once dated a guy who would bring his friends everywhere with him and had to manually tell them to leave when we wanted to be alone. It was weird, but we were together for months, so I got used to it. Not to say that Garnet is weird. Ok, yes she is. Bless her heart, we love her anyway. 
> 
> Also, CAN YOU TELL I'M VEGAN? The idea for this bar setting came from all the stupid conversations I have with my friends about opening a restaurant (which I would never actually do) and always testing out dishes on them because I like to cook. Most of it gets good marks, but no one ever seems to like the tempeh....
> 
> Sorry if you were hoping for more sparks. I mean, they don't DISlike each other, which is better than most 1st dates I've been on. 
> 
> Some loose thoughts:
> 
> I wrote that last joke before anything else like a dunce.
> 
> Garnet's drink was a Dark 'N Stormy.
> 
> Amethyst is so damn fun to write. Dunno what skin colour she has in this. Maybe she's still purple.
> 
> That's about it for now I think. 
> 
> Stay classy.


End file.
